The Capitol
Description The central city of Yenallum and the seat of the royal family. The largest and most populous city that was renamed from Wildevale after the Great Exile. Geography The Capitol was built up over the village of Wildevale, on the eastern short of the Crowned Kingdom with ports on the King's Bay as part of the Wilde Sea. City The city is very large, organized, and also very crowded. There is always action in the city, day or night, it is very lively. It is traveled to by many around Yenallum. There are some people that arrive in the city and nobody knows where they are from because they will not say. There is a very large number of inns, taverns, and shops of all kinds that travelers can visit. There are also many merchants that come and sell things from all over Yenallum. People Largest population of any city, the majority being those who lived in Wildevale originally. Because they come from all over Yenallum, there is a large amount of diversity in The Capitol. Sometimes there are fights between people of different kingdoms and cultures. Castle The Wildevale Palace is the largest castle in all of Yenallum with towers that go hundreds of feet in the air. Castle is very well organized but because of the size, it is very difficult to navigate. The are an exceeding amount of decorations that try to make it look nice. There is a large garden in the center of the castle that is very private and very few are allowed to see it. The throne room consists of the beautifully decorated throne standing above all else with the banner of Eden above it. The five noble houses’ banners hang on the wall across from the throne surrounded by their child houses’ smaller banners. Food There is a fair amount of fertile farmland surrounding the city that produces a good amount of crops for the city. There is a lot of fishing that goes on surrounding the city and it provides for a very profitable amount of fish. Hunting is quite common and due to high demand, and it very profitable for hunters. Lots of game is brought into the city. However due to the large amount of people that live in the city it is necessary that some food be imported in order for some people to be fed. Army The Royal Army of Eden is the largest and most powerful in all of Yenallum. The soldiers and officers are very well trained and many were some of the best that trained at Pulvale. Because the army is so large it allowed for a chain of command to be created with of course the King being at the top of that command. Soldiers are broken up in divisions of 20 soldiers, known as vints. Each vint has a Vint Captain in charge of commanding that vint in battle. Soldiers will do everything with their vints, where they are put on city guard to training, they are together. The Navy of Eden is also extremely powerful, boasting well designed, fast, and strong ships. Helto's Spirit, ''named after Helto of the Eight ''is the largest and most powerful ship known in Yenallum and is feared by the sails that hoist Eden's Sigil along with The goddess, Sisba. Category:Cities Category:Places